nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DietrichHonecker
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Honecker Holdingss, Ltd. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 12:02, January 4, 2010 :I wish to welcome you to Lovely Lovia! -- 13:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the lustrious Lovia! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Brenda Young 13:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Warning User:DietrichHonecker, the Wikination site administration formally warns you for what is considered provocative and highly derogatory language. Shall I quote? :"that incompetent dunce, Prime Minister Medvedev" :"the syphilis-idled idiot on the throne" :"the finks and informants of the dictator's regime" You are well aware of your rights, I am sure, but I fear you forgot about your duties. It is cross-wiki policy not to insult each other in a way this crude. That is the main reason why you, User:DietrichHonecker, get this warning. I personally also fear you are willing to overthrow the government, or something else of that absurdity. My guesswork however is no reason for warning or block. This warning is the last one before your account will be blocked, if you continue. "Behave and stay, or kick and go." Yours truly, -- 13:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Did the dictator send you to convey that message to me? Anyway, whatev' ... I'll abide by this for now since, soon, we will have real freedom of speech in Lovia (of a sort). DietrichHonecker 13:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::We have no dictator, and if you would be referring to our monarch, he is studying for his exams, I suppose. -- 13:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::When criticism brings pain of death, there's a dictator. When people's personal journals are being combed through for instances of criticism, there's a dictator. When a single person is authorized to dispense street justice, affording a prominent corporate citizen not even the pleasure of a trial, there's a dictator. DietrichHonecker 13:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Combed through??? You publicized them nationally! That is libel and slander and thus unacceptable, Sir. -- 13:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Criticism of the ruling regime is only "libel" in a dictatorship. DietrichHonecker 14:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Your name already made the vague suggestion there would be trouble. If you don't like the system it is your right to say so, you can even organize public opposition. Just don't get personal by insulting people. Just adapt your blog and move your criticism to a higher (read: civilized) level. 14:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::This is my family name. I protest your absolute lack of civility by saying it "suggests trouble." DietrichHonecker 14:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ow, my lack of civility? I didn't call you an incompetent dunce, did I? 14:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The clock is ticking, Yuri. DietrichHonecker 14:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::True. - 14:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::May be, but the people you like to critic so much are turning it's keys. 14:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::For now ... DietrichHonecker 14:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :May I ask you what inspired you by the choosing of your user name as well as the accompanying picture? Or are those really your name and image? 14:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::you may not DietrichHonecker 14:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Then you make me guess. Could it have something to do with your political views? 14:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::One does not choose one's surname. It is given to them. If you would like to know anymore about my family you can find it on my applicable page here. Otherwise - unless you have a subpeona or court order - I have no further obligation to sit in an interrogation by the government. At least in theory we're still a democracy, right? DietrichHonecker 14:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::It is true that your name was not chosen by yourself, but the picture you uploaded to represent yourself was. 14:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Love it, love it, love it! Your party is great! I myself am tired of the monarchy, of all the public services, of bowing King Dmitri's heel. I will join your party, and fund it, but I am not going to publicily annouce my support, just yet. --Brenda Young 16:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Excellent! In that case - since you want to be quiet for now - I'll just file your name and then hand it over to the new Chairman, whenever we have one. Though, if you'd like to reconsider your privacy request you could also take an immediate leadership position. :) No pressure, though ... DietrichHonecker 16:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Am i the only one who thinks of a sockpuppet action at this stage? 16:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Who needs proof of that? In most countries fascist organizations are illegal; just a quick propose-vote-accept and they are gone... 16:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yuri, it sounds like you want to join! The Iron Guard, after all, proposes the exact same thing for the Communists. Once we're in power we'll have a quick vote and they'll all be rounded up by Heartland - which by then will be the police force - and sent to a labor camp. DietrichHonecker 16:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Final warning, mr. Honecker, back down! This foolish comedy ends here, if not voluntary then by a little demonstration of coercive power. 16:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The user Pierius Magnus, who is banned from WikiNation for a month, told me to give you this note: Since I am blocked at Wikination for a week or so, could you tell mr. Honnecker that I, Count August Magnus Donia I of the LCP, support him and his party, and that the wealthy Donia clan wishes to contribute to his party? He is just the "polticial strongman" Lovia needs. Power to the people, down with the king, tell this to Dietrich. Tell him to count on the communists, let us be allies, not enemies, as our common enemy is the King. Could you tell this to Diertrich? Thanks. :) --Brenda Young 16:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :No such actions will be needed. Mr. Honecker wanted to create a jurisdictional organ to deal with treats? I believe our system can already handle such treats. The Iron Guard froms a major treat to this site and it's methods are highly questionable. ASAP the whole organization will be taken down. Please consider this before giving your support. 16:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Under threat by the Government to beginning rounding up their political opponents, the Iron Guard has been forced to disband. At this point the situation in Lovia has become so dangerous for anyone who doesn't agree with the Ruling Regime of Medvedev that we will gladly accept the counsel of our former adversaries, or anyone at all, including the communists. Let freedom reign. DietrichHonecker 16:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sad. But I have founded a similar but not threatening party that advocates the abolishment of the Monarchy and the proclamation of a republic. --Brenda Young 17:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Support Mr. Honecker, you can count on me! You and your Iron Guard Party fight a good fight, you are doing all you can to save our beloved monarchy from the hands of a dictator and his puppet-filled government. I have therefore decided to join your party and support it both politically aswell as financially! Godspeed, Drabo13 10:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Account block This account will be blocked for the period of one month. This account (or IP) is a suspected sockpuppet (abuse of multiple accounts), and should therefore be blocked. This is in agreement with the Central Wikia staff. I quote Sannse, who sent me this message: :"I suggest you simply ban as needed. These users keep causing problems, and we simply can't afford the time to keep chasing down their games. It's better to risk the occasional bad ban than to be pulled further in to their sillyness at this point." If you have specific concerns, you can e-mail me. Please don't do this if you know you are guilty. 17:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Dimitri, this is sockpuppet. But it cant be magnus, it think this because his logo designs are too professional tobe designed by Magnus . Pierlot McCrooke 17:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Pierlot, as I said: I don't give a damn who it is. They're blocked for various obvious reasons and that's it. 17:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed, the lesser evil and such... Real practical guys at the central wiki, hum? 12:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I think Dietrich Honecker of the IGP should be unblocked. He is nobodies sockpuppet, I am quite sure of that. His original block was a week, and it has been more then a week now... he should be unblocked. Perhaps the king could mail to Honecker? Or enable him to edit his own talk page so that he can answer questions? No matter how undemocratic and threatening and insulting Honecker may have been, I think a month is to long. Dr. Magnus 15:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :He is blocked for severe violations of the Constitution and the site regulations. This is not the kind of person we want to release. -- 07:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I disagree. I think he may have learned his lesson. And if you will not unblock him, we will never find that out. I always say: "the more, the merrier", and according to that philosophy anyone is welcome here. The greater the differnces, the greater the excitement. People like this are the main reason Lovia never gets dull... Dr. Magnus 16:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::We don't want excitement Pierius. If we wanted excitement, we'd offer porn and games. We're trying to keep things going well, without provocation and abuse. 18:28, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Like Dimitri says in that hilarious episode 'the source of the E40' by Neveneffecten: "We need more porn! Da, more porn!" :::::I don't recall that... 12:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Perhaps we should have a Neveneffecten Marathon, I believe Ingmar has those on dvd too. 14:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Perhaps . Let's start with Monty Python: the series alone is more than 20 hours of watching! 14:50, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I MP! Some heights in the series: the most deadliest joke, hell's grannies, arthur two-sheds jackson, visiting Nietzsche, ... I can't wait! 14:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::The deadliest joke is AWESOME. Twos-sheds, on the other hand, is not thát fantastic. 20:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Still, I believe you have to try and contact Honecker. Ask him about his plans. And whether or not he has changed his way. Like you guys said: everyone deserves another chance. Pierlot has got a million of chances. And it is only fair that Honecker gets the same. You either have a zero-tolerance policy, or you are mild on everyone. A month is to long, and disabling Honecker to edit his own talk page is also a bad thing. Just saying. Dr. Magnus 20:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :I just received a mail from Wikia concerning Honecker: he has been sockpupping. My conclusion: one month is not long enough for this guy. 20:38, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::What I want to know is this: was this user (Honecker) already familiar with wikination? I mean, he seemed to know quite something about it. Also: was Bantu-Gira his sockpuppet, or Drabo? I kinda suspect them... Dr. Magnus 20:40, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Or has he a link with Brenda? Dr. Magnus 20:40, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not much of your business, I think. Wikia this time confirmed shared IPs with at least one other account, and these will be blocked very soon. 15:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Account block extended Dear user, this account and the account User:Bantu-Gira will be blocked. Wikia has confirmed abuse of these two accounts. This comes on top of previous abuse and misbehavior on this wiki, and therefore we feel the need to extend your block period. The Bantu-Gira account will be blocked infinitely, whereas the DietrichHonecker account will be blocked for three months. If any questions would arise, you have the sole possibility of contacting the site administration personally by e-mail. 18:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... A month block is long enough. At first I felt it was to long, but now I realise a month is actually fine. Three months, however, is way to long! By the way, Dimitri, shall I make a movie about the Iron Guard Party and the rise and fall of our state enemy nr.1, Dietrich Honecker? I will need some help from you, your majesty, and also some help from mr. Honecker. Will you, your majesty, allow Honecker to edit his talk page so that he can answer my questions? Dr. Magnus 20:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::In pursuit of Leni Riefenstahl? 12:48, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Leni Riefenstahl was an artist, not a nazi. She was no Albert Speer. Why compare me to a nazi, or to compare the IGP to them? I mean, they were never quite as influential as nazi's were, since they were stopped "in time". Dr. Magnus 13:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know Leni was an artist and that you are not a nazi, that was not what I was saying. I just made a comparison between you filming Lovian fascists and she filming german nazis. Like her, your name could be damaged by people who over-simplify things. I'm not one of them though. Sorry if I didn't explain myself enough. 13:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, I am glad I misunderstood you. Otherwise I would have been quite shocked. I do not like and have never liked nazism, and other extremism whether it is left or right. I try to be more moderate. Dr. Magnus 14:09, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::@Pierius: You could do that (make the movie). I will however not allow him to edit his talk page. If you guys want to meet, you might want to get his e-mail adress 19:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Right now I cannot mail him. The "mail this user" button does not show. Dr. Magnus 22:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC)